


The Dream

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daydreaming, Dream lovers, Dreams, F/F, Personal Log, Pre-Canon, Pre-Voyager, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Cadet Janeway describes a dream she had about a certain captain from a bygone era - Captain Philippa Georgiou





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 19 - Prompt 8 - “Can you stay?”

_Personal Log - Cadet Kathryn Janeway. 12 June 2351. Maximum encryption level._

I had a dream last night and in it was Captain Philippa Georgiou, my idol. She has been the subject of my recent day dreams, my (I’m embarrassed to admit it) fantasies, and the wanderings of my mind just before sleep. I was not surprised to find her in my dream. 

In the dream we were lovers. I was a member of the USS Shenzou’s crew, although I can’t recall my rank. The circumstances of how we had become lovers is also lost, but her appearance - her toned naked body, her dark eyes, her luscious lips and long black hair, slightly disheveled, is vivid in my memory. 

Then there was an urgency to leave that paradise. I had to report for duty. As I pushed back the covers and got out of bed she said,

“Can you stay? Just a moment longer....”

I turned back and knelt on the bed beside her. She placed her hand upon mine. I met her gaze and admired her natural beauty. Persuaded easily by her request to stay, I leant down wanting to kiss her. But then, to my chagrin, I awoke. I hope I dream of her again. 

_End log_

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of these two being lovers.


End file.
